Senshi Confession
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: The sailor scouts are all made to go to confession. What secrets will arise?


CONFESSIONS

The sailor scouts are all made to go to confession. What secrets will arise?

1. I'm in love with a girl. And she's off limits. She is the sun and the rain. She is everything to me. Most of all she is as radiant as the moon. I often lay awake at night thinking of her father. I know that she is forbidden and that I can never have her but it doesn't stop the feelings from coming. Father what can I do? How do I deal with such an uncontrollable sin? It's so hard because she makes me so happy when I'm with her, but as soon as we are apart I remember all the constrictions and it all comes crashing down on me. What's worse is I'm sure he doesn't feel for her the way I do. They have some weird destiny thing that keeps her from following any other path. If only I could be that man. Instead destiny has left me to suffer in silence alone, watching as some other man gets to be showered by her love. As much as I try, I know I can't stop myself from having these sinuous thoughts. Please forgive me father.

2. Father I have lied. I have lied to those who care the most about me. I lie every day. I don't know how to change the lies. There is so much expected from me that I don't know how to turn around to everyone and tell them that what I want won't allow any of their dreams to come true. Is that selfish of me? To care for what I want? I have been subjected to this one image for so long that I don't know if I can carry the weight of its burden on my shoulders anymore. But I know that it's selfish to think only of myself rather than for the collective. It's just so hard sometimes; having to constantly be this soldier of Love and Justice. I don't know if I can keep up the charade for the entirety of my life. Even though I know the future of Tokyo – Crystal Tokyo depends on it. Father what should I choose? Do I choose the life of happiness? Or the one that has been pre planned for me; that benefits everyone else. I know what I should be choosing – but it's hard choosing the path that doesn't grant the happiness I long for.

3. I can't help it. I can't choose between the two of them Father. They are both absolutely gorgeous looking and they are both so different. There would be no way that they would ever happen to know each other and therefore ruin my chances with either of them. I know that I shouldn't be tagging them along while I try to figure out which one I would rather be with, but it's just so hard trying to decide. It all started a month ago when we all went out and they both approached me during the evening; at different locations of course. They both treated me like royalty father that the next morning I just couldn't decide who had tickled my fancy more the previous night. I was all alone, everyone tells me have to decide but they give me no help on how to. I know I have to decide one over the other before things get any messier than they have become. I had been single for so long I had forgotten what it was like to be loved. Can you blame me for indulging a bit then father?

4. I've never drunk alcohol in my entire lifetime. We were all out and I thought I could at least try a bit. I'd seen plenty of others drinking who weren't off their faces, so I figured I could try it without getting messy. Well unfortunately because I had never drunk before my system wasn't able to handle it. On top of that I had been emotional. It's still hard to watch Usagi and Mamoru together. I've come to accept that they are destined to be together but she doesn't even seem to appreciate him. I watch as her and Seiya just get closer and closer and it angers me. I gave him up for her. Alcohol dulled my anger for a little. We were out so I didn't want to ruin the night. Well in the end I ended up doing so as I got myself completely wasted without even realising. The girls said I most likely had too many too quickly which was I didn't realise how drunk I was actually getting myself. The most embarrassing part was when I vomited on Mamoru's shoes. He took me home, leaving Usagi and Seiya together. He obviously trusts Usagi with all his heart.

Installment One - can you figure out the senshi behind the confessions?


End file.
